Hyrule Warriors Extended Alternate Ending
by Skydragon74193
Summary: Hyrule Warriors Final Battle Alternate ending. Link and the warriors are on the brink of destruction along with hyrule and Link is the only one who can save them. But what if the Hero looses hope? How will he overcome this obstacle? Still new to writing . One-shot(slight ZeLink)


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys. This is my first one-shot. I'm sorry I'm not that good of a writer. This is something that came to my mind and I just had to do it. R&R**

Link screamed in agony as the giant beast Ganon swatted him away, the Master Sword landing in the ground some ways away from him. It was the final battle, not only this, but the battle that would decide Hyrule's fate. Link, still lying on the ground, looks around at everything around him.

_We're losing, _he thought as he continued to survey his surroundings. All of the monsters had been defeated, leaving only Ganon. Ganondorf had taken the full triforce and, when defeated, taken a gigantic beast form, embedded with the triforce's might. With such power, he easily disposed of his fellow warriors. Link looked at all of his comrades, Impa who he was landed close to, Lana, Midna, Ruto, Darunia, Fi, and, making his heart wrench at the wounded sight of her, Princess Zelda that were to wounded to stand up to the giant monster. Zelda, the princess who his heart had become attached to, and swore to protect. He never told her how he felt from that very first moment in the training yard, and now he might not be able too. At that moment, he vowed to tell her how he felt if they made it through this. Though Ganon was the only enemy left on the battlefield, he was a force to be reckoned with. Link then looked at himself. His once green tunic was now cut and ripped in various placed, tainted with his own blood, and the blood of countless monsters that fell to the wrath of his blade, and showing the silvery chainmail underneath. _Damn it, how am I supposed to continue? I can barely lift a finger. _He was ready to give up. What was the point of continuing a battle he was sure to lose? As he thought about this, a memory resurfaced.

_*****__**Flashback***_

_It was just after the all three of the gate of souls had been closed and the warriors reunited._

_**"Forgive me for not saying anything, I had to hide my identity form my enemies."**__ Zelda had just started explaining about her reason of disguise. At this link smirked._

_**"I knew it was you the whole time," He said "I saw through your disguise from the beginning"**_

_Zelda stared at him mouth agape, "H-how?" _

_ Link's smirk got bigger as he replied, __**"Your eyes, they may have been a different color, but they still held the regal yet beautiful determined fierceness I saw in the courtyard," **__Zelda blushed and Link let off a soft chuckle, __**"I also felt….. Connected to you, like I've known you for a really long time, the same feeling I had in the training yard when our eyes met."**_

_ Midna scoffed in irritation, __**"Why didn't you tell any of us?"**__ She asked._

_ Link shrugged and stretched, __**"Same reason she didn't tell you, she needed to be kept hidden."**_

_** "None the less," Zelda said after recovering from her small shock, "Link, Your courage is extraordinary, I could see your potential from that first moment in the training yard." **__Link just smiled and nodded._

_ Lana had a sorrowful look on her face. She knew that the hero and the princess were destined to be together and it hurt seeing them together like this. __**"We closed each Gate of Souls, putting things right with space and time, Next we need to find a way to defeat Cia."**__ To everyone's shock, Zelda's hand started glowing, and Lana's expression turned excited__**. "The Triforce! Zelda you've got your triforce back."**_

_** "Yes. Mine, and Link's, too…" **__In response Link lifted his left hand showing the Triforce of Courage, and nodding._

_**"It's not clear how, but Cia's powers should be a lot weaker." **__A now excited Lana exclaimed, __**"If we're going to counter attack, we've got to do it now!"**_

_** "Cia still hold the Triforce of Power," **__Impa interjected,__** "She won't be overtaken so easily…"**_

_** "No. We can win as long as we have the Master Sword," **__Zelda said, her expression taking a confident yet determined look. She looked at the hero,__** "I think Link possesses the spirit necessary to wield it."**_

_Link turned to her a look of surprise on his face, __**"Me? But only the hero of legend can weild the sacred blade!'**_

_The princess smiled,__** "precisely." **_

_Interrupting Link's thought, Impa said, __**"But, Princess… the Master Sword is more than just a weapon—it's a barrier. It keeps a fragment of evil locked away. Once pulled, the spirit will be freed…"**_

_** The barriers surrounding the Temple of the sacred sword are ade with a special type of magic," **__Lana explained,__** "Pulling the Master Sword alone won't undo the barrier. Not entirely anyway."**_

_Impa still looked skeptical __**"How can we be sure that Link is truly ready for this task?"**_

_Zelda looked up at her with a look of absolute pride, hope, and admiration,__**"Because I believe in him." **__Link looked at her in disbelief while blushing._

_ Seeing this Lana gave her input to, __**"I believe in him too!" **__Link turned to Lana, his blush getting deeper. He was now looking left and right at the two girls who were looking at him with a look of admiration he didn't think he deserved. _

_***Flashback end***_

Link continued to lay there. He has people who believe in him…. He felt a pang of regret. He failed them. He failed Hyrule. What kind of Hero was he? He fought as hard as he could, yet he still wasn't strong enough. Link looked over to the Master sword that was resting in the ground next to Zelda's hea and sighed. Hyrule was doomed. Link closed his eyes and when he opened them, everything went white.

"Now what kind of thinking is that?" Said a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. Link looked around at his surroundings. The floor looked like clouds and you could see mountain peaks and Hyrule castle in the distance. Standing a good ten feet away stood a man in dark green tunic. He looked exactly like Link except a few differences. Besides his tunic, he had bronze chainmail much like the steel chinmail Link himself was wearing, a small pouch on his belt, a long pointed green cap sitting on wheat colored hue of blonde hair. He had handsome features and what sttof out most was the same set of fierce blue eyes that Link had.

"where am I? Who are you?" Link asked.

Link's seemingly twin smiled. "You are in the realm of Hero's. I myself was greeted here by the Hero of Time who was also my ancestor. Here, he taught me hidden sword skills. And Who am I? I'm the Hero of the Twilight era, Link, the hero before you, and your great grandfather."

"Wait. Grandfather?" The newer hero of this aged asked.

"Yes. Trust me. It's all weird. You are also me reincarnated, just like I am the reincarnated Hero of Time. But that doesn't matter right now. I'm here to help you." The hero of twilight crossed his arms and relaxed his pose.

"How do you plan on helping me? You're dead so you can't fight." Link said.

"That is correct. But I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give you advice. You think there is no hope. That there is no way to defeat Ganon."

"He has the full triforce! He has limitless power! There is no way to defeat him. There is no hope." Exclaimed Link.

The hero of old smirked, "You forget one thing. Who are we?"

Link looked his grandfather in the eyes, confused. "The hero of time."

"Yes, but you forget something. You're the wielder of the Master Sword. The sacred sword has the essence of the Farore, Nayru, and Din embedded into the holy blade and has been blessed by Hylia. As long as the Blade of evil's bane still exists, there will always be hope."

"But grandfather, I've already failed everyone… they were counting on me and I let them down…"

The Hero of Twilight looked at is descendent with a look of sympathy. "You have not failed yet. As long as you never give up, you can succeed. Do not give up on yourself Link." The older Link gave a playful smirk,"Zelda is also counting on you. Don't want to let her down now would you? Don't you want a kiss?" The young hero gave a half hearted chuckle and blushed madly.

"You're right. I can't give up. I can do this." Link said, his confidence renewed.

"I'm proud of you my son. The Master Sword is like the triforce. It has power the power to smite evil, the wisdom to overcome it, and the courage to face it. The sword is alive and only the wielder of the blade can unleash its might. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that hold's it has courage. Remember these words, that I have passed unto you.'

Link nodded and the scene started to fade. Link opened his eyes. It looked as if no time had passed at all. No one had moved at all. Link looked over to Zelda and met her eyes. She gave him a confident nod. With new found confidence he stood. His wounds have gone to a dull throb.

Ganon, noticing it wasn't over yet, started towards Link, eye's glowing and evil gold. He was upon Link to soon to get to the Master sword by Zelda on time. He looked around frantically for a weapon and his eyes set upon Impa's giant blade. He dove for he and with little effort, picked it up with little effort despite the blade weighing a rough hundred pounds.

Now armed, Link looked back at the enemy. Link dodged a huge incoming fist with grace and leaped high in the air, bringing the giant blade down slicing the beast from the top of his chest to the end of his stomach. He did so with such skill, even Impa who had been watching the whole ordeal gaped in awe as Link swung the hefty blade. He used the blade with such skill, it even surpassed her.

With Ganon distracted by his new wound and he used his power to heal it, Link ran to Zelda and grabbed the Master Sword which at the moment of contact with Links hand, started glowing a soft white. The Master sword, as long as he had it, he could win this fight. He gave a small look at the blade and smiled with pride, before turning back to the battle at hand. Ganon had now recovered and was once again advancing. Wanting to put space between the monster and Zelda, he ran a nice distance away, drawing his love away from danger.

Wanting revenge for the new scar on his chest, Ganon swung his mighty fists in a flurry. Link could barely dodge them. Link stabbed the Master sword forward and Gannon's incoming fist took the blow. Gann once again distracted, this time with the fact that the wound wasn't healing, Link started hacking and slashing at Gannon's exposed stomach. Roaring in agony, Ganon swung his fist, this time hitting its mark and sending Link flying, he hit a wooden structure once used as watch tower. Link groaned in pain as he slowly stood up.

"Why won't you stay down!?" Gannon's loud voice bellowed

"Because," Link started, taking a breath, "I can still hold my sword." At that, Ganon charged. Quickly Link sheathed his blade, taking out his bow, and drawing an arrow. Focusing his power into the arrow, it began to glow a golden light. Link aimed and released the arrow which flew true until it hit the Charging boar like monster in the heat, stopping it in his tracks.

Once again taking the Master Sword in hand, Link ran towards the now fallen beast and swung his sword upward slicing Gannon's head, leaping in the hair while doing so. When Link got to the pinnacle of his jump, his positioned his sword for a final blow, Lightning striking the blade, much like the skyward strike. When he came down, he stabbed the holy sword straight through the Demon King's head, a blue light coming out of his throat as the lightning strike pierced even further.

With a roar, the monster fell defeated, Out coming the triforce. All of his fellow warriors used what little strength to stand up. Lana and Zelda stood next to Link. Just then, the triforce separated, wisdom going to Zelda, Courage to Link, And courage to Lana's magic bubble. They looked at each other and nodded, thrusting their hands together. The Triforce flew high into the air and stuck Ganon with a golden light, making him roar one final time as he was killed for good.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The warrior all stood outside the once proud Hyrule castle. Link, Zelda, Lana,and Impa watched as their new friends wave goodbye and start to disappper.

"It's over now." Lana said turning to Link," the Master Sword must now be returned. Only you can do that." Link looked at Zelda and they nodded simultaneously, and began their journey to the Temple of the Sacred Sword After they had left, Lana whispered 'goodbye…Link."

Though the whisper was quiet, Impa's trained ears heard it loud and clear. She turned to Lana, "Do not mourn young one. There are many people out there for you. You'll find someone," she smiled at the blue haired girl, "now is a time to celebrate. Cheer up." Lana gave a weak smile and nodded.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Link and Zelda had just arrived at the sacred temple, and were approaching the pedestal. Link looked at Zelda who nodded. As she did so, he unsheathed the blade that saved his life countless time. With a bittersweet smile, he thrust the sword into the pedestal, struggling against the darkness emanating from the pedestal. He pushed all of his might, slowly it went farther and farther in, until the darkness purified into nothing.

Link turned to Zelda, "What now?"

She smiled widely, "now, we celebrate." At this, that smile became contagious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

The people of Hyrule came near and far for this grand day. The day Hyrule was purged from evil once and for all. They all stood around the newly restored castle, Princess Zelda, Link, and Impa on the balcony.

"People of Hyrule. This is a grand day indeed!" she paused as the crowd cheered, once quiet she continued,"Today marks the day the Evil King Gannondorf has been defeated for good, Many people have helped give Hyrule back their freedom. However some aren't here with us today but let us honor those who are, we owe our lives to the fallowing warriors. Impa, general of the Army-"

"Excuse me Princess but I would like to give my position to Link. I would be honored to be his second in command. Besides, people have grown a higher respect for him." Impa interrupted a smile on her face. Zelda nodded and Link quickly got over his surprise.

"As I was saying." Zelda continued. "Impa, second in command of the army, and Lana, the white sorceress who guards the triforce." Below in the crowd, Zelda saw Lana laughing and hugging a young brunette man. She couldn't help but smile. "But, there is one man who has exceeded these warriors and defeated the evil king single handedly. Link, general of the Hylian army and Hero of Hyrule." She paused again as the loudest cheer she ever heard sounded. "Now, let us reward this hero. What would you like Sir Link?"

"There need not be a reward for saving my country. It is truly an honor to do so. That's reward enough for me." Link said.

"tish tish Link. I insist. Anything you heart desires."

` _Anything my heart desires? _Link smiled mischievously. "Okay, if you insist." And with that, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was surprised first but melted into it soon after. The crowds cheers and whoops were even louder than last time. As the kiss ended, Link whispered, "I love you Zel…..."

Not caring about the crowd below, Zelda cuddled into his chest. " I think I'll enjoy giving you your reward," She smiled, "I love you too."

_**THE END**_

**So what did you guys think :3**


End file.
